zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Slo-Mo Acid
With V-types, volcanic eruptions and vicious gases threatening, it’s up to you to find a way off Sigrid’s island Cast * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh * Peter Lynne * Janine De Luca Plot Acid Chafes You’re trapped, along with Jody and Peter, in a glass walkway on Sigrid’s island, but Janine refuses to give up. With a combination of Jody’s archery skills, Peter’s regenerative powers and a handy canister of acid, you break through the glass walls and escape. That Was Silly Of Me Escaping over the roof, you see the aftermath of the fight between the Last Riders and the V-Types: Burn Cube blasts that have opened up volcanic fissures below the island. Peter leads a pursuing V-Type away so that you and Jody can escape, only to realise that he cannot have been infected by the V-Type bite, as the zombie is pursuing him. You Infected It Peter evades the V-Type pursuing him by diving under some closing shutters, which then sever part of the zom’s finger. Moments later, Sam spots the zombie on cams and notices the finger has grown back, suggesting a horrible conclusion: the zombie didn’t infect Peter because Peter infected the zombie, making it immortal like him. Speed is of the Essence With Peter unable to sprint for the boat, Jody and Sam formulate a plan to dispose of the V-Type zombie using a nearby canister of acid, which you prepare to put into action. Its Head is Growing Back After dousing it with acid, you are horrified to see the V-Type’s head growing back, demonstrating its newly-acquired regenerative powers. Time Is Short Realising that allowing the newly-immortal V-Type to reach the mainland would be disastrous, Janine concocts a plan to melt it in a volcanic fissure. Only One Chance You successfully trick the V-Type into falling into the volcanic fissure, then escape Fossy Head island on a boat. During your escape, Peter believes he sees a V-Type watching him from the shore, before jumping into the ocean unprompted. S07E21 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: No. None of you are dying today. Not Runner Four, not Runner Five, and not you, Mr. Lynne. It’s not within mission parameters. JODY MARSH: Janine! We’re on an island that was set up by a deranged megalomaniac. We’re trapped in a reinforced glass walkway a hundred feet above the ground. There’s a hungry V-type waiting for us at one end, and gas is escaping into the walkway that’ll make plants start growing out of our living flesh! PETER LYNNE: Oh, also, I’ve been bitten. In case you were thinking it isn’t that bad. SAM YAO: Okay, so those are the problems, but you’ve got weapons, right? JANINE DE LUCA: You have burn cubes, but you cannot trigger them in that tunnel. You would all be incinerated. JODY MARSH: I have got a crossbow. I nabbed it from Sigrid’s museum of weaponry. But you can’t shoot gas! And it’ll just turn the arrow into flowers! PETER LYNNE: Just a sec. I don’t think that gas is the same as the other stuff. Look, it’s pockmarking the metal struts. I-I think it’s acid. JODY MARSH: I also can’t shoot acid. No, wait. What is it you say, Janine? “Every threat’s an opportunity.” That gas is coming out of a container on the ceiling. If I shoot it, acid will spray out. It should burn one of those struts. A pane of glass will fall, then we can climb out. SAM YAO: Too dangerous. There’ll be acid spraying everywhere. PETER LYNNE: Jody, Five, I’ll shield you with my body. It’ll be fine. Uh, painful a-and temporarily disfiguring, but fine. JODY MARSH: We haven’t got time for a better plan. I’m taking the shot. hits container, acid sprays PETER LYNNE: Right, run! I’ll shield you. shatters, PETER shouts Note to self, acid chafes. SAM YAO: It worked! And the gas is venting through the hole you made. JODY MARSH: That V-type’s nearly broken in. Five, can you give me a leg up? Up you come, too, Five. Grab my arm. Now you, Peter. PETER LYNNE: Not coming. I’m bitten, remember? JANINE DE LUCA: But you have not turned yet, and you are an essential member of the team. Runner Four would not have survived that acid spray without you. Get up on that roof right now! PETER LYNNE: Okay. SAM YAO: There are Last Riders and V-types at the beach. You’ll have to go around them to get to the boat. Head for the blue tiled building. Run! SAM YAO: You’ve reached the end of the walkway. Little hop and you’ll be on the roof of the building. JODY MARSH: Phew. That V-type followed us all the way. It was dead creepy. It kept staring up through the glass with its milky white eyes, growling. PETER LYNNE: Fortunately, the pain of my extensive acid burns distracted me. JODY MARSH: Looks like it’s healing, though. I mean, it’s gone a bit lizardy with those green scales over the burned bits, but it’s definitely getting better. The zombie bite’s totally gone. Can’t even see where it was! JANINE DE LUCA: That is a promising sign. PETER LYNNE: Oh, don’t get your hopes up. It just means my body’s absorbed the virus. Now it’ll get to work. Still, at least I’ve got a nice final view. SAM YAO: It’s very pretty. The sea crashing against the shore, and all the neat little cottages with overgrown hedges. Which were also probably neat before we… you know. Killed Sigrid in basically a volcano. JODY MARSH: Yeah. That’s what cams can see. We can see loads more up here. There’s all these areas Sigrid must have wanted to keep hidden. Look at the cove to the west, Five. The cages half submerged in the sea. They’ll be underwater when the tide’s in. I thought at first they were lobster pots, but they’re much too big. PETER LYNNE: Public executions. Look, over there in the center of the island. The big stadium that looks a bit like the Colosseum, if the Colosseum was made out of Lego. Sigrid must have planned “Go me! I’m so fantastic!” rallies. There’s a tunnel leading to it with massive posters of her face. Although she didn’t glow with an unearthly light in real life. JANINE DE LUCA:]What of your route to the boat? JODY MARSH: It’s… sighs The good news is it looks like the Last Riders and the V-types have wiped each other out. SAM YAO: And the bad news? JODY MARSH: They let off more burn cubes. The island didn’t like it. A giant volcanic fissure’s opened up in the ground between us and the dock. rattles, zombie growls PETER LYNNE: Bloody hell! SAM YAO: What is it? What happened? JODY MARSH: It’s that V-type! I don’t know how, but it must have been following us even though it couldn’t see us through the ceiling. We just ran over a skylight and it was right there, clawing at the glass. PETER LYNNE: And this is the end of the road. End of the roof, anyway. There’s a fire escape ladder down. shatters JODY MARSH: The V-type’s broken the window! I can see its head poking out! Ugh, there’s a huge shard of glass in its cheek. It’s chasing us! PETER LYNNE: No, it’s chasing me. I’m the one who fought it. It’s got my scent. Jody, Five, it’s been… well, it’s been something. You just get out of here, okay? You make it home. JODY MARSH: Peter, don’t! SAM YAO: Oh God, he jumped! He twisted his leg, but he’s running. The zom – well, he was right. It was after him. PETER LYNNE: Sorry, guys. It was the only way. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Four, Runner Five, get down from that roof while your way is clear. SAM YAO: And then back around to the boat the long way, I guess. Oh… I’ll keep an eye on Peter. JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t be absurd. That V-type is pursuing Mr. Lynne. Zombies do not hunt their own! This is conclusive proof Mr. Lynne is not infected. PETER LYNNE: Oh… Oh. That was silly of me. JANINE DE LUCA: Extremely. Runner Four, Runner Five, follow the V-type while we concoct a rescue plan. Run! JODY MARSH: Sam, we’re going to run out of island! We’re at the stadium in the center already! SAM YAO: Wait. I’ve got an idea. Peter, that zom is chasing you down the tunnel to Sigrid’s stadium. It has shutters at the end. Five, Jody, you’re really near to the shutter control, by the ice cream cart. JANINE DE LUCA: Good thinking, Mr. Yao. PETER LYNNE: I’ve got a zombie with serious halitosis breathing down my neck. Now would be a really good time to bring down those shutters! JODY MARSH: Five, pull that control lever! mechanism clicks, shutter creaks shut SAM YAO: You did it! The shutter’s down between Peter and the zom. PETER LYNNE: Oh, that was a close call. The shutter caught the zom’s hand on the way down as it was reaching for me. Oh, look, the tip of its finger fell into my pocket. How lovely. It’s just what I’ve always wanted. JANINE DE LUCA: Do not dispose of that zombie fragment, Mr. Lynne. Miss McShell always has a use for V-type tissue. SAM YAO: Crap! The V-type is already circling back around to you, Peter. PETER LYNNE: Is it possible for a human being to be the physical embodiment of a broken mirror or a walked-under ladder? Because I definitely am. JANINE DE LUCA: You have not become a zombie, Mr. Lynne! All that remains is to find a route to the boat, avoiding the volanic fissure before the indestructible zombie reaches you! JODY MARSH: That sentence kind of sums up our entire lives, doesn’t it, Five? JANINE DE LUCA: I suggest you all rendezvous at the playground on the hill ahead. SAM YAO: Uh… Peter. How many fingers did the zom chasing you have? PETER LYNNE: Uh, you know, the normal number? 10? Well, 9, now we chopped half of one of them off. JANINE DE LUCA: Relevance, Mr. Yao? SAM YAO: Uh, well, you know I said I’ve got a good view through the stadium cams? Well, I can see that zom in like, full HD. Which, by the way, disgusting. And it’s definitely got all 10 fingers. JODY MARSH: So… what are you saying? SAM YAO: I’m saying the finger’s grown back. Peter, that zom didn’t infect you. I think you infected it. JANINE DE LUCA: Runners, you must escape that zombie. Head for the rendezvous! PETER LYNNE: Five, Jody. Oh, you are a sight for sore eyes. And I do mean literally sore. One of them’s still growing back. SAM YAO: Guys, the V-type’s catching up with you. I think it’s getting faster! JODY MARSH: Or we’re getting slower. That hill nearly killed me! JANINE DE LUCA: You are still quite a distance from the coast. Sitrep please, Runner Four? Will you be able to stay ahead of the V-type on a run to the boat? PETER LYNNE: I don’t know about Five, but I can’t. The lizard scales on my back from the burn are still a little tight. Makes it hard to sprint. JANINE DE LUCA: Then we must dispose of the zombie. SAM YAO: I might have something. Jody, you know the acid gas dispenser you shot at in the walkway? Well, that petting zoo up ahead’s got another. PETER LYNNE: Why would anyone want to spray acid on a petting zoo?! No, actually, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know. JODY MARSH: Okay. Five, you and Peter lead the V-type under the acid container. I’ll line up my crossbow shot. With any luck, the acid will fall straight down and take out the zom. JANINE DE LUCA: Speed is of the essence. Go! growls, sheep baa SAM YAO: Okay guys, you’re in the petting zoo. JANINE DE LUCA: The V-type is approximately 10 meters to your rear. SAM YAO: Jody’s in position, and the pathway with the acid tank on top of it is straight ahead of you. Run under, and then uh… run even faster! PETER LYNNE: Thanks, Five. I don’t think I’d be able to keep going without you. My back’s really knackered. JANINE DE LUCA: You should soon be able to slow down. Runner Four, ready your shot. SAM YAO: The zom’s underneath the tank. JANINE DE LUCA: And loose your shaft! hits container, acid sprays SAM YAO: Bullseye! The acid’s all over that zom. Half its head’s melted! PETER LYNNE: Oh, thank goodness. Oh, also. Janine, we’re going to be discussing your use of the phrase “loose your shaft” later. In private. JODY MARSH: The zom’s still sort of staggering along. We’ve got to keep moving! flesh squelches SAM YAO: Oh. Oh, crap. Guys, I think… I think its head’s growing back! JODY MARSH: You’ve got to be - ! Oh my God, it is! The skin where it’s grown back is all scaley, like… PETER LYNNE: Like my skin after the acid burn. JANINE DE LUCA: Its legs are healing, too. You must make for the shore. Run! JODY MARSH: I can see the boats. We’re going to make it ahead of the zom. But Janine, we can’t leave that thing behind! A regenerating zombie. What if it gets to the mainland? It could start infecting the rest. JANINE DE LUCA: I concur. It must be destroyed. PETER LYNNE: Well, acid didn’t do the trick. Burn cubes seem the obvious choice. JANINE DE LUCA: The island is already extremely unstable. Further fissures are opening up. A burn cube might destroy the V-type, but it would probably also kill you all. JODY MARSH: Oh, oh! Terminator 2! JANINE DE LUCA: Now is not the time, Mr. Yao. JODY MARSH: No, he’s right! The only thing that could kill the Terminator was… a vat of molten metal! JANINE DE LUCA: The lava… yes. Excellent strategizing, Mr. Yao! JODY MARSH: But how do we get it in there? We can’t exactly lead it in. PETER LYNNE: I could. JANINE DE LUCA: Absolutely not. At present, the V-type has no eyes. It can clearly still perceive its environment in some way, but it cannot see. If you reach the fissure before it regrows eyes, you can dodge aside and it will run forward to its death. Time is short. Head for the fissure now. Run! growls, lava bubbles JODY MARSH: Oh my God, that lava is hot! SAM YAO: The zom’s right behind you guys, and it’s still eyeball-less. If you swerve at the last minute, it should keep on running into the molten lava. I really, really hope. PETER LYNNE: It’s now or never, guys. On my mark, and… swerve! growls, lava splashes SAM YAO: You did it! It’s in the lava! Oh, bloody hell. It’s burned up already. That is hot. JANINE DE LUCA: Your path to the boat is clear. Well done. The mission was a success. We have enough burn cubes to eradicate the V-type Last Rider horde and our team has survived. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, the island looks like it’s sort of disintegrating into lava now, so there go any more burn cubes. And I mean, I was kind of hoping that the zom;d give a thumbs up while it melted. You know, like Arnie in T2. But you can’t have everything. PETER LYNNE: I could make it give a thumbs up for you, Sam. Its thumb is still in my pocket. Which is really quite disgusting, but it’s still – ugh! JODY MARSH: Ugh! It’s still moving! PETER LYNNE: Ugh, it’s grown! It was cut off just below the nail. Now it has the first joint. Oh, typical me. The only man in England who can make zoms worse than they already are. You sure you don’t want me to jump in that lava along with the zom? JANINE DE LUCA: Absolutely not. You are healed and the zombie is gone. Return to Abel with the burn cubes and the thumb. Miss McShell will want to study it. PETER LYNNE: Um, on the subject of studying. Five, Jody, look behind us. Is that a V-type, um, watching us? JODY MARSH: They don’t watch people! Don’t creep me out. splashes PETER LYNNE: It just jumped into the sea! That’s really weird. JANINE DE LUCA: You have had a very distressing experience. It is normal to feel confused. Unfortunately, there is little time to rest. We’re still faced with the threat of a huge horde of V-types following the massacre at the Last Rider enclave. While you have been retrieving those burn cubes, the horde has advanced across the country. It is behaving in an odd and troubling fashion, and as the burn cubes in your possession are now the last ones in the country, we will need to think very carefully indeed about how to use them. We have only one chance to get this right. Codex Artefact P-Type Zombie Tissue Sample A gruesome and potentially game-changing keepsake from your latest mission. The rate at which it seems to be regenerating (and the fact that it won’t stop wriggling) is alarming to say the least, but Janine is hopeful that Veronica will be able to use this new sample to further our understanding of V-Types. Category:Mission Category:Season Seven